The not so surprise party!
by littlewonders914
Summary: "When you feel all alone just look at the spaces between your finger and remember that, that's where mine fits perfectly." Why are Logan and Camille fighting? And wait, what does it have to do with Kendall?   Lomille fluff! Happy 21st Birthday Kendall!


**Ok so I had a lot of ideas over the past… while, of what my first BTR story/ first FF story would be, and I had all these ideas and of course, the one I actually choose is something I wrote in less than an hour TODAY in my school hallway, while waiting for my ride home. This was not supposed to originally be about Kendall, but he just kinda forced his way into the story and onto my paper. **

**So here is my very first story, a Lomille one-shot, in honor of Kendall Schmidt's 21****st**** Birthday, today. The reason the two are related will make more sense if you read the story. So here it goes….**

"Common Logie, please!"

"Cami, I said no."

"But Loogaaaaannn."

"Cam" his voice was warning, telling her to stop.

"Logan," she shot right back.

"Look, Camille, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Um, hello. Of course it's a good idea, its mine."

"That doesn't make it any better of an idea"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Um, I think yes."

"Well, I think no."

"Well then your wrong."

"No your wrong!"

"No you-"

Before the bickering could continue, a loud voice rang through the room.

"Quiet"

The two arguing teens looked up at the boy who had just entered.

"Your both wrong," he spoke again, having no idea what the argument was, and who was indeed correct, but he was tired of listening to them fight, from all the way in the living room.

"No Kenny, I'm correct, I mean I am the smart one."

"No you're the dumb one, besides, I'm obviously correct, I know you better than him."

"That makes no sense, I've known him way longer than you."

"Well than, you're obviously a bad best friend, if I know him better than you."

"That is so not tru-"

"Wait, what, your fighting about me?" the blonde boy asked, confused as to how he fit into this conversation.

"Duh, were planning your surprise party an oh…. Whoops, SURPRISE!"

"Nice Cam," Logan commented with his oh so famous sarcasm, "real smooth."

"Oh, shut up!" She yelled, reaching over to slap her asshole of a boyfriend, him just managing to duck away, grabbing her wrist in the process. He brought her hand towards his lips, gently kissing each individual finger, the palm and then where his hand had been holding her wrist. He then gently let go of her hand, watching it sink back down to her side.

"Well, I hate to ruin your oh so romantic moment, but we were talking about my no-longer-a-surprise surprise part."

The two blushed, cursing themselves for forgetting Kendall was in the room.

"Right, so Cam here thinks that her idea is good, but I told her you wouldn't like it, besides my idea is was way better."

"No its not!"

"Quiet!" the blonde boy was seriously getting annoyed with the couples bickering. They were starting to give him a headache.

"Now," he said with a glare directed first at his best friend, and then at the petite girl seated next to him, "what was your idea?"

"Well, you know, mine was, ahh, bleep blap bloop, I , um… kinda don't remember." The brunette boy admitted sheepishly.

_Great, now that I don't remember my idea were going to have to use Cam's, curse her and her beautiful eyes for making me forget_

"Ok then," the unusually large eye browed boy said, turning to face the method actress, "Camille what was your idea?"

"Oh, you know, it had to do with… you"

"Gee, your idea for my birthday had to do with me, what a shock!"

"I forgot, okay."

"When did you even come up with these ideas, that you both forgot."

"Oh you know, two, three, hours ago."

"You have been arguing about this for almost three hour?" the blonde boy asked holding back a laugh.

"I guess we have" Logan said, surprised by how much shorter the time had felt, than it really was.

"That's… that's…. that's pathetic!" Kendall managed to let out in between laughs, finally giving into the hysterics he has been holding back since he began talking to the couple.

"We know," the two brunettes replied in unison, glaring at the blonde boy, while slightly amused with this whole ordeal themselves.

Kendall, who had finally composed himself, stood up and said, "think again my lovely friends, you only have so long until my birthday arrives, so you ought to start planning, and try to remember your plans this time."

"Oh, shut-it Knight!" Logan yelled to the blonde boy, who was headed over towards their bedroom door.

"Also no more fighting you two, I'm done mediating."

"Yes sir!" Camille called from her new spot on Logan's bed, the floor was starting to get annoying.

"Yes, now leave we have some important business to tend to."

"if that important business involves you two having sex, please don't do it on my bed… not again, eww"

"Ok 1, that was random, and 2, it wasn't-"

"Were sorry," Logan interjected before his girlfriend and best friend got in their own fight.

That was the problem with the two most important people in his life being head-strong, they were constantly butting heads with each other.

"Ok, I'm leaving, and tomorrow I will be totally surprised by whatever you to come up with."

"Perfect!"

"Exactly!"

Soon after Kendall had left, the two brunettes had cuddled up on Logan's bed, all thoughts of planning and Kendall's birthday forgotten.

They laid there, her head on his chest, his arms around her waist. Camille looked down at their fingers, intertwined, resting on her stomach. She though about what Logan had told her once, "When you feel all alone just look at the spaces between your finger and remember that, that's where mine fits perfectly."

She couldn't help but think of how true that was. No matter how long they fought, or what they fought about, they still belonged together, forever. She let out a contempt sigh, lightly squeezing his hand for a few seconds, feeling him squeeze back.

It was nice and quiet for a good two minutes after that, before Logan broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry about before."

"I know, me too."

"So, you want to have sex on Kendall's bed?"

"Logie, dear, you read my mind."

**And they lived happily ever after! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review!**


End file.
